


Wednesday

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 One Shots [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Dashi, F/M, Groping, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Brothers, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Horniness, Horny Reader, Horny Teenagers, I mean Tadashi said no, Lab Sex, Lemon, Nerd lab, No Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Office Blow Jobs, One Shot, Oral, Oral Sex, Palming, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Unaware, Unaware Hiro, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Wednesday, hiro - Freeform, nerd, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday's are your no school work days. Usually you get your homework done but today you can't seem to focus. Your mind focused only on your boyfriend, Tadashi Hamada.</p><p>(technical two shot now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this isn't one of my best stories by far but I decided to upload it anyway. Bare with me guys. Also I do take requests/prompts, nsfw or not.

Tadashi x Reader Lemon  
(A/N: Idea I had for a Tadashi lemon.)

It was 2:30 pm and you had nothing to do. You don't have any college classes today because it's Wednesday, and you made sure not to schedule classes on Wednesday. Wednesday was your middle of the week break day; all other weekdays you had school so it helped you get work done. Though you usually do homework on Wednesday, you kept getting distracted. Other things were on your mind; you continuously looked at the clock on your desk.

2:31 p.m. It's been one minute and you were on the same word. Your thoughts were consumed by your boyfriend as you fidgeted in your seat. Your boyfriend; a robotics studying, handsome looking, breathtaking, genius. As he went through your mind you found yourself smiling and your heart beating faster than normal. Because of the time, he would currently be working in his robotics lab with his brother, who also was a genius. Of course since they were related, you found his brother attractive too, but he wasn't exactly around your age and you found yourself in love with Tadashi anyway.

Visiting your boyfriend for the (technical) main reason you wanted to, would be a bit impossible. As mentioned before, Hiro (tadashi's brother) works in Tadashi's lab too. Apparently they like it better that way so they collaborate, besides the fact it saves them money as well; not having to pay for two robotics lab. Looking at the clock again you find out you just wasted three more minutes thinking about your boyfriend, and strangely his brother. That's it though, you can't take it anymore. You want to see Tadashi, and you want to see him now.

Pushing your chair back into the desk you also close the textbooks you were attempting to read; in hope the pages and papers wouldn't blow away due to your bedroom windows being open. Today was a nice summer day. It was hot in the sun but the breeze would cool you down. You were already dressed with shoes on and everything because you had to go out somewhere to get breakfast. There wasn't food at your apartment because you kept putting off shopping. Your door closes and you lock it before going down the apartment stairs. All you have with you are your keys and yourself. The college was about 10 minutes away so you walk there quite fast.

~~~Time Skip~~~  
You look up at the college while standing on its steps. You yourself would have loved to go here but due to your lack of knowledge of math and sciences you had followed a different career path. In high school you had been in classes with Tadashi, truly getting to know him when he helped tutor you in your math classes.

Walking up the steps you walk into the building. You've taken this path plenty of times before, so you know exactly which halls and doors to take. As you get closer to his lab your heart starts beating faster and you start breathing a bit heavier. You stop at the door to his lab, as you take deep breaths trying to calm down. Your hand hovers over the handle and you open the door but run into Hiro.

"Oh, [y/n]! Hi, sorry about that!," he says to you as he walks around you putting his hands up in front of him for the apology. Turning back to the room you walk in and close the door behind you. Your back is against the door while your heart still pounds as you see Tadashi at his computer working on something. He's bent over instead of sitting down as he copies something down from the computer. You feel your face grow hotter because you're looking at his butt that's sticking out in the air. He's wearing black jeans but it's clear to that they must be skinny jeans, his butt looks too good to be wearing regular jeans. He is also wearing a black tee along with his seafoam green converse/chucks. His hair is a little ruffled and you can tell because he isn't wearing a hat. This is far too hard to resist, especially in your current state. So with that being said you head straight for him resting your body on top of his(since he is bent over you kinda just rest your body on him like Baymax does to Hiro to warm him up when they're at Fred's house), your arms dangling at the sides at first. But having your arms dangle isn't that fun; though having your chest pressed against his back was nice.

"Uh, [y-y/n], hello? What are you doing h- eH" Tadashi was a bit curious as to why you were visiting him on your usual work day but was interrupted by your hand touching him. Since dangling arms weren't fun, your hand had located his groin and you were giving it a light squeeze. Your other hand was rubbing against his chest, tracing the lines of his abs and pecs. "[y/n], Hiro just left to go to the- gasp - bathroom, he'll be back any-any minute.." Tadashi frantically tried to get you to stop in fear of being caught by his brother; his breath kept hitching as you continued touching him. Especially since you started slipping your hand past the waistline of his underwear, which he didn't fully accept as he pushed you away while flipping himself around to face you. His chest was starting to heave up and down, making you smirk at what you've already done to him.

"I appreciate your offer, r-really. But I'm sorry, Hiro will be back soon and I'd feel not only slightly embarrassed to be caught by him but also guilty; since I share the lab with him it would be rude to do something like that without even telling him in advance." So now you're standing here horny and feeling rejected. But you won't accept defeat so quickly, after all you did come all the way here for him and isn't his decline sort of rude as well? Without saying anything you push him down into his chair that was for his desk. He looks at you wide eyed as you lowered yourself to the floor. Even if you couldn't flat out have sex in such a short time period you opted to second best, oral sex! By now you were on your knees with your hands and arms on Tadashi's legs as he was sitting in the chair. His arms were up as he looked down from you to the door and back at you again. You yourself are still smirking and grinning at his still heaving chest and panic. You switch your hands from rubbing and squeezing his thighs to rubbing his crotch which gained you a first moan.

"[y-y/n]," Tadashi breathed out towards you because of his pleasure. But you want to move on so your hands reached for his pants button, slowly pulling down the zipper while biting your lip and looking up at Tadashi. Tadashi had given in as he looked back down at you; his eyes were lidded with lust and his mouth was open letting out his heavy breathing. After his pants were loose enough you figured it was enough teasing and freed him from his pants. By now he was already hard and hot and once again you couldn't help but smirk at the fact that you were causing it. Taking him into your hand you could feel how truly hot he was as it pulsed and it turned you on even more, if that's even possible because you were turned on before you even started. Your left hand stroked him slowly and your right snaked down to your own crotch, slipping into your panties. Tadashi let out tiny moans as your hand picked up pace and you couldn't help letting out slight pants as well as you rubbed yourself.

Both your faces were red and hot as you licked the head, tasting pre-cum. You began licking some more as he loud a bit louder moans. You didn't want to wait though so you put his head into your mouth, pulling a loud moan from Tadashi along with a tilt of his head back. You started to bob your head in a slow rhythm while starting to insert a few fingers into yourself to the same beat. Tadashi had put his hand on your head while pulling at your hair some, which felt amazing. By now he had his hand on his mouth trying to keep his moans in because you sped up the pace. But between moans footsteps were heard making Tadashi's eyes widen as he jumped out of his seat; which caused him to shove himself into your mouth which caused you to gag and then fall backwards onto the floor. He was frantically trying to cool himself down so Hiro wouldn't find out, but you didn't want it to end now. Getting back up you push him back down before he could complain and you spun him around so that he was facing his computer and his face showed obvious confusion but you ignored it sneaking your way into the space beneath the desk while you was looking back at the door and you pulled him back to you. So you continued by taking his dick back out, which of course made Tadashi yell at you but you ignored him because the lab door opened again, knowing that Tadashi can't do anything to stop you now. Not now that Hiro is in the room.

"Well that was a refreshing bathroom break!" Hiro said cheerfully as he walked back to the desk he was working at. (Where the shelves on the right of the window were.) Looking over at Tadashi he began to question, "Say where did [y/n] go? Wasn't she just here?" But it was as hard as his member to answer. You were freely sucking him, using your tongue aggressively to lick him while you were massaging his balls. It was far too much for him and he kept getting closer and closer to cumming. It was almost impossible to keep his moans in as he clenched his jaw shut, biting his lip to where it was nearly bleeding. His eyes were also shut tight from pleasure. An arm clenching your hair in his hand as his was keeping his hips down from bucking into your mouth even more.

"Uh she went to go.. Go get something, could you maybe look for her... For me? Please?" Tadashi voice was quiet as he tried keeping his grunts in. The please nearly came out as a whisper. Tadashi thought it was all over after that. Maybe he knew? Or maybe he didn't, hopefully he didn't. You had changed your pace to slowly going all the way down to just kissing the tip. Tadashi was about the lose control when he felt your throat and your mouth tightening around him. You were close too as you were rubbing and fingering yourself the whole time as well. Your hands were inside of you pumping and rubbing your clit as fast as you could. Tadashi wasn't the only one trying to keep in moans, you let out some quietly and Tadashi could feel it on himself. You were panting and could hardly breathe due to trying to keep in the grunts and Tadashi being so far inside of your mouth.

"Are you ... Okay Tadashi? I can if you want.." He was a little worried for his brother and tilted his head with his question. Hiro got up from his desk and started to walk towards Tadashi but stopped and decided to go straight to the door instead. Tadashi could hear his footsteps get closer and continuously chanted, "please leave please leave," over and over in his head. He was going to cum and he did not want his little brother to be there to witness him doing dirty things. Of course Hiro was old enough by now but it didn't make it any less wrong. Tadashi nodded his head to Hiro and Hiro sighed leaving the room.

Of course as soon as the door shut the pleasure you had been given him intensified more, if that was possible, and he threw his head back and let out a long moan. His hand was holding your head down onto him as he came into your mouth. The feeling of not only him being so deep in your mouth but also cumming inside of your mouth pushed you over the edge as well making you cum too. Your cum was leaking down over your fingers and onto your inner thighs as Tadashi's had leaked out onto your chin and down your neck. His grip loosened as he relaxed into the chair, falling from his previous stiff state from his orgasm. You pulled yourself off of him letting out a breath through your mouth as you could finally breathe again; though it was a little hard still from all the stickiness from his cum lining your throat and mouth. Tadashi tilted his head down to look at you and you whipped the cum off your chin, licking it off of your hand. Not only did you do that but you licked off any remaining cum on his member with long slow strokes. Even though you had just came you were still horny wanting more than just that and it was obvious that you were making him horny again as well. After you were done cleaning him you stood up though, sitting on him and straddling his hips as best as you could in a chair. Your own cum was still on your hand as you showed to Tadashi and he took his hand into his own, slowly licking it off your hand. It was clear that Tadashi was ready for more as well so after the initial shock passed you smirked at him. You took your hand back and got off of him, walking towards the lab door. Still smirking at him you motion him to follow with your head and he got up, turning everything off on his side of the lab. Tadashi didn't have his next class until 4 pm, giving you approximately less than an hour. Tadashi was smirking too as he stopped walking in front of you. He leaned down, pulling your chin up so your lips could meet his. Your lips met for a sweet, short kiss and he was smirking the whole time. His bag was already on his shoulder, ready for when he goes back to school after your events. The door opened and you both looked at who entered; an upset Hiro.

"Okay are you serious? You were not here the whole time! Tell me you weren't!" Hiro yelled at you and at first you and Tadashi both thought he knew what you were doing there the whole time and you stuttered out an, "uh."

"I mean I was looking all over for you! When did you get back?! Don't play pranks on me like this Dashi, I am a very busy person!" Hiro was waving his hands all around in the air and stomped over to his desk plopping down. You both let out a sigh of relief because he hadn't found out.

"Sorry, I came back a few minutes ago, I didn't see you on my way so I couldn't tell you. Plus if I looked for you it would be one big scavenger hunt! Also, Tadashi and I are going out for lunch so you have the lab to yourself so cheer up, sorry about that!" You tried to explain a lie you came up with so he didn't think of it as anything else and he waved you and Tadashi off with a small bye. You both smiled at each other and left the lab, ready for round 2.

(A/N: that was an awful story and it came out completely different from what I wanted. Sorry.)


End file.
